Ninth Grade Haunts
by Midnights-Darling
Summary: Vlad is going into highschool, but a new girl has moved in across the street... and has an obsession with him. Second of all there's a new woman in his life... but they're soul mates. Nothing makes sense anymore and Vlad's looking for answers.


**FIRST UPDATE! FIRST STORY!**

**This is an AMAZING feeling. I've been updating, and editing this story for WEEKS with the help of my assistant Draculora-lovely. It's been such a thrill writing this. So here we go. I don't like Snow and Vlad together (no offense to the people who think they're cute together) and I OBVIOUSLY don't like Vlad and Meredith together. (No offense who like them together… I think your INSANE… she and joss go well together.) **

**ANYWAY! Also the new girl in Vlad's life's name is Elenia. (Pronounced El-n-ea) And he also has a new stalker, a new girl who lives across the street. OH SHIT! Lol anyway we're going back to 9****th**** grade with Vlad. REVIEW! ENJOY THE STORY! **

Vlad shot up straight in bed, he heard footsteps in his room. There was a light shining, he looked for the source and saw it coming from his mirror… He slowly stood up and walked over to it and looked in. When he got closer he saw his reflection, then saw his eyes get bright purple, his eyes widened and there was a burst of light that shot Vlad across the room. He stared at the mirror, squinting, almost blinded by the light. Suddenly he heard a haunting melody start to play from the mirror… and a girl singing.

_They always watch me._

_From that haunting melody._

_They try to kill me._

_Slowly and painfully._

_Reach out to me, protect me and save me._

_From that haunting melody. _

Vlad listened, the singing was operatic… but haunting. It was true, it was a haunting melody. He stood up and walked closer. The melody grew louder.

_So all I ask from you is to hold me close._

_And dance me into the night,__amore_

_I'll love you forever on._

_Hold me into your arms one moment._

_I'll never let you down._

_Just protect me, from the haunting melody._

Vlad looked in and reached out his hand to the mirror, to his surprise his hand went through the mirror. He jumped and pulled his hand back to his chest. His eyes wide in horror.

_Come to me Vlad… I need you._

The girl called out to him to his surprise. He gulped and stepped in slowly. He looked around. It was a room full of mirrors. He saw himself in several other mirrors, but then saw a beautiful girl behind him. She had purplish red hair, and green eyes. She wore a Mid-evil, Gothic ball gown. The corset top was very fitting, lace in the front. The colors of it were black and silver. She met Vlad's eyes in the mirror in front of him. She seemed haunted, like those demon possessed kids in the movies where they stare at you oddly. He gulped again and turned around quickly to look at her. To his surprise she was gone. But again she heard her voice sing out.

_The distress is killing me._

_It's killing me slowly and painfully._

_That haunting melody!_

_They watch me as I sleep._

_They never let me be._

_All I can do is scream!_

_But no one hears me…_

Vlad kept turning in circles, weaving his way through the path of mirrors, her face showing up, then flashing away. Lightning stuck above him, followed by a loud, ground shaking roll of thunder. He jumped when lightning flashed again and suddenly the girl appeared in front of him.

_I've been waiting for you Vlad…_ She spoke but her lips didn't move. She was a vampire, he knew it. Her lips were painted red.

_Why am I here? _He asked her back telepathically. He was surprised when her lips rose up into a small, amused smile.

_Your question will be answered soon._ She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. V

lad was surprised to kiss her back. He pulled away and looked at her. But she wasn't there, he was in his bed, sweat pouring down his face. His blankets where tangled around him tightly and the sun was pouring in from the window.

He sighed. "It was all a dream…" He looked down at his hands. "Or one hell of a nightmare…" He whispered to himself.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I know it's a weird beginning but it sets everything off properly. Without it NOTHING would make sense. **

**So I based off girl's looks from this picture on /entry/32257054/via/kirstenmew **

**So anyway. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Review, inbox me, I'm always open for more ideas. **


End file.
